In many case, credit card issuers unilaterally make a decision concerning how much credit they will extend to a consumer. However, in some cases, consumers seeking to control their monthly budgets may wish to spend less than the assigned credit limit but may simply keep charging expenses because the credit is available. In such cases, a budget management tool that would allow consumers to set their own credit limits would be useful. It would help consumers to become better at managing and controlling credit card spending.
Most consumers have certain problem areas where they consistently go over budget. If they could identify, track, and control spending in those areas, they will stand a better chance of staying within budget. On the other hand, consumers also need some amount of budget flexibility since, at times, necessary expenses are greater than others.